


Oops... My Bad

by Sgtbxckybxrnes, stuckybeliever



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Mentioned Bucky Barnes, Mild torture, Teamwork, sam x reader - Freeform, team mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 17:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12194736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sgtbxckybxrnes/pseuds/Sgtbxckybxrnes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckybeliever/pseuds/stuckybeliever
Summary: In which Sam tries to make it to your first date, but it doesn't quite work out.





	Oops... My Bad

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the fabulous @sgtbxckybxrnes for collabing with the artwork. Created for the samwilsonbirthdaybang.

The first thing he noticed was the heat. He was so hot and sticky, he was essentially drenched by his own perspiration. He exhaled heavily, gazing at the nearby alarm clock.

10:12AM 

He grinned, glad his bad habits of sleeping through half the day hadn’t caught up with him. But… But something was different today. Something special?

The thought left his mind as he checked his phone.

“Shit!” His audible outburst rattled throughout the too-quiet home. “The one time…” He glanced again at the text from Steve.

 

Sorry Sam. Report for duty. Needing your assistance.

Steve :(

 

Stumbling through his apartment, he rubbed his face. He rushed to the bathroom, exasperated with himself, the world, his so-called “friends”.

It had been a rough night indeed…

 

fLaShBaCk

“Hey! If it isn’t the incredible Falcon! Latest airborne fellow of the Avengers!” At the latest party of the infamous Tony Stark, he was yet again stuck in an unwanted conversation. He was perched between a conversation with the bartender (Romanoff had just left) and a war veteran, complaining yet again about their young generation. He spotted a disaster incoming, that disaster being the swaying man approaching.

“Hey, Tony.” Sam grunted out a greeting, barely even bothering to hide his discomfort in the situation. He desperately wanted to leave. The party. The long-winded and insincere conversations. He wanted to escape it all. Grabbing an obscure drink from the bartender, he gulped it down. Anything to keep Tony Stark’s victory speel at bay. 

“… and then I smashed it in with a missile. Incredible aim too.” Sam coughed to hide his audible groan. He’d barely heard the past 20 minutes of Tony’s speech but he knew the story regardless. Tony had been telling him the “incredible” story about when they smashed in a HYDRA base and seized Loki’s sceptre. He knew exactly what happened, and after hearing about it for the 7th time, he really wasn’t interested.

“You know what, man? That sounds awesome, but I really should be getting a move on. Traffic is pretty awful at the moment and it’s getting pretty late. I think I’d better go.”

He didn’t stick around to hear his response. Slightly swaying, he walked (okay, he stumbled on the doormat but he made it out) onto the street and down the sidewalk. He checked his watch.

11:08PM

Still early, he thought to himself. Now, a classic dilemma. Stay out on the town (albeit alone, but details, right?) or go home for an early night indoors. As he passed an open bar, he’d made up his mind.

He strolled into the bar, immediately overcome with the volume of it. Everything seemed… magnified in some way. The air was heavy with the drink and perspiration of everyone inside. The music was blaring from the speakers at all areas. This bar seemed special, better than most. It wasn’t much to rave about. From the first glimpse he took, he was simply curious. From the same glimpse, he saw…

You sat there, sipping at your martini. You regretted your current position. And your naivety. You knew you’d made a mistake when you agreed on this date with your ex. Especially when he’d broken up with me over text after ditching yet another date. Honestly, you shouldn’t have been there at the time, but as it just so happens, you believed in second chances.

He hadn’t realised what he was doing until he was stood right beside you, speaking.

“Hello there, lovely lady.” You blushed at his observation. Out of embarrassment or appreciation of his compliment, you weren’t entirely sure. Possibly both. You remained speechless as he continued.

“Mind if I sit?” You nodded, slightly shocked that this quite handsome stranger felt the need to speak to you.

“S-Sure…” You stuttered, already over the night.

“Hey… Would you like a drink?” How considerate, you thought.

“Fine…” Your voice evaporated as he ordered a drink for both of you.

He finally turned to face you. “Um… I know I’m a stranger and we don’t know each other, but I can tell that you’re not too pleased right now. Wanna talk about it?” He caught your gaze. You were dumbstruck at the very thought, but… He was a stranger.

“Honestly, he doesn’t deserve any more of my time.” You finally turned to face him. “How about you? You seem…interesting.” You sipped your drink, keeping your eyes on him.

He was indeed quite handsome. His dark, luscious skin shone under the dim lighting at the bar. His leather jacket obviously contained powerful arms. Just looking at him, she wanted to get to know him.

“Well, to be honest… I think you’re pretty interesting as well.”He paused. “How about… How about I see you later?”

“L-Later? As in…”

He smirked, noticing your slight stutter. “As in… a date?”

“A date it is.” You beamed back at him, looking forward to this date.

eNd oF fLaShBaCK

 

And that was how he had ended up on yet another mission. After an eventful night, he was ready to take a little time for himself, but that obviously wasn’t the case.

“What do you spot, Sam?”

Of course, the day following the party at Stark Tower, Sam, Steve and Natasha were called for a mission. Something involving HYDRA and a possible sighting of the Winter Soldier. And of course, Steve had insisted that you immediately check it out. Which, to him meant no clearance from anyone else. He could just imagine Nick Fury growling at anyone who would listen about how he “hadn’t approved the mission”. He loved to think he was in charge of Steve’s actions.

He’d registered Natasha’s voice in his ear but he paid no mind. He circled around the base. It was located on the mountainside, closer to the base of the Himalayas and of course, they had flown out in the Quinjet the moment they had arrived.

“Sam?”

“Sorry, Natasha. No movement from my end. What about you, Steve?”

He saw the blast before he heard it. He caught a glimpse of the red, white and blue as he spotted Steve flipping among multiple hostiles.

“I’m all good, guys.” Steve responded as he slammed another man into the wall. “Natasha, you ready?”

“Ready and waiting, Captain.” Without another moment’s notice, she flipped from the (thankfully) auto-piloted Quinjet and onto the roof.

“Hey Steve, you in yet?” Natasha spoke over the comms as Sam swirled above her.

“Hold on.” He grunted as he slammed yet another hostile against the wall, taking out another man with his shield as he reached his position near the laboratory. As he glanced around, he noticed the lack of hostiles.

“And… Here I come.” The planted C4 began incessantly beeping. In one swift movement, she flipped backwards, Sam swiftly catching her as the roof collapsed beneath them. She flipped off of his back as she tumbled through the new entrance, landing on her knees.

“Nice job, guys.”Steve commended them both as Natasha reached him at the entrance of the lab. “Natasha, head towards the lower levels. I’ll search around this floor. Sam, make sure to guard the air and make sure we get no surprises. Let’s keep this as covert as possible.”

Natasha sniggered over the comms. “If that’s your definition of covert, I don’t know how we’ve survived all those other missions.”

“And if that was a joke, try harder.”

“No need to be rude, Sam.” Steve replied. “I’m sorry you drank way too much last night.”

“I’m sorry Tony was bragging. How else was I meant to cope?” Sam landed on the ground, barely stable. He groaned. He was still nursing a hangover from the night before. He knew he shouldn’t have drunk as much with you last night, but he was having a blast. And then…

“Fuck.” He winced at the blast from behind. “Fuck.”

He turned, witnessing the carnage of the scene behind him. The entrance had been blasted. Fuck. Steve and Natasha were still trapped inside.

He dove backwards as a HYDRA agent swirled towards him, knife aggressively twirling in his hand. Slashing, he advanced towards Sam. In a failed attempt, he swung, reaching for one of his mechanical wings. In a strain of effort from Sam, he flipped backwards, kicking the assailant in the process. Landing, he spotted four more HYDRA agents, quickly advancing towards him.

In a whirl of movement, he had all of them collapsed and unconscious on the ground. He whipped off his combat goggles, surveying the damage to the entrance.

“Cap? Widow, you there?”

No response. Time for a rescue.

Flying to the top of the collapsed roof, he saw even more destruction. The hallway had imploded under the explosion.

“Widow? Anybody?”

“S…Sam…Pr…Collapsed…” Natasha’s voice crackled across the comms system. “Ste…Fine…Escape…”

“Natasha, I’ll be right there. I’m going to blow the building from the right side. Y’all better be prepared.”

Without a response, he flew directly to the opposite side of the base, remaining airborne while cautiously scouting out any more HYDRA thugs. Still hovering, he prepared the missile. Keeping his firearm armed and ready to strike, he released the missile.

“Ready. Aim. FIRE!” The blast from the missile radiated through the mountain. The rest of the team probably could’ve heard it from New York.

The rubble came to rest, showcasing the internal damage. The debris had blasted metres back, exposing the lab and hallway where…

“Sam!” Natasha’s voice echoed through the hallway, but he couldn’t spot her.

“Natasha!? Steve!?” He yelled over the ringing in his ears. He was still yet to catch a glimpse of either of his teammates.

Folding his wings, he landed gracefully at the new entrance of the ominous building. “You totally owe me, Steve.” 

He cautiously walked inside, glancing around. “Natasha!? Seriously guys, where are you?”

“Sam!” He cheered up at her voice through his communications system.

“Right here, Widow. Where are you guys? I’m searching inside right now.” He was shocked to hear her frantic voice across the shoddy comms line. 

“You can’t, Sam. He took Steve out with something. I don’t know what to do. I got us out, but barely. You have to get out of there!”

“Nat, I’m not understanding. What happened? Who’s in here?”

Met with silence, he remembered where he was. Wondering through a seemingly abandoned building of sorts. Hiding all sorts of HYDRA secrets. As well as also being detrimental to finding the Winter Soldier. He huffed. It was not going to be a good day.

“It…R…Watch…Not…” Oh god. Not again.

“Nat? Natasha!? Who is in here?”

“You’ll soon find out, kid.”

His spine shivered as he recognised the voice. A certain, extremely hated HYDRA thug. The worst of the worst.

“Happy to see me?”

Sam registered Nat’s growl in his ear and the obvious sound of knuckles cracking as he was knocked unconscious.

 

“Ugggghhh…” He groaned as he finally came to, awaking in a dungeon of sorts. What had happened? It had been… a standard mission. Him and Natasha and Steve, out taking out HYDRA one awful thug and disastrous base at a time, as well as trying (and unfortunately failing) to find Steve’s old friend, Bucky.

He winced, noticing the tight restraints binding his wrists and ankles. He lay on the cold floor beneath him, trying to piece together his memories.

He had flown with Steve and Natasha. He had… suited up and scouted out the building. Then… Steve entered first. Natasha… he smirked. She had blown up the roof, flipping through the new hole, going forward to aid Steve. And he… He had remained outside, watching for any hostiles. He had taken some out, and then… The faulty comms. The crinkling of the line as he heard only snippets of Nat’s voice. Then… he’d been attacked. But… that voice. He roared. Motherfucker.

Frank Rumlow strolled out from behind the door, laughing at Sam’s reaction. Sam, on the other hand, was understandably furious. This same motherfucker that had tried to kill him and his friends. But…

“Weren’t you buried under a massive skyscraper last time I saw you?” He smirked, noticing his very obvious battle scars. “I could’ve sworn you wouldn’t survive that. Well, you look better, considering.” He sniggered at his own joke. Rumlow’s skin had been obviously burnt and scarred permanently. His face had suffered only half of the damage whereas it seemed the rest of his body was definitely suffering from that incident. His shameless laughter continued as Rumlow growled.

“I don’t know what’s so funny. I’m looking great. It’s important to have self-confidence in yourself, Wilson.” He didn’t let Sam speak as he pressed his foot on top of his bound wrists. He winced, obviously struggling under the effects of Rumlow’s own pleasure. He could tell, this guy was definitely enjoying this.

“We’re going to have a lot to talk about, Wilson. That’s for sure. How about we start with your good old co-pilot. Was it Rowan? Or Riley?” He smirked, catching Sam’s destroyed expression. “Oh yes, it was Riley. Let’s have a nice chat about that last mission of yours.”

It took all his effort to remain impartial. His heart hurt as Rumlow continued.

“He was shot down, wasn’t he? Same EXO suit as you, right?” He sniggered noticing Sam’s expression, his gaze focused on the floor.

“The Khalid Khandil mission? You and your wingman were sent to get him. But it didn’t go according to plan, did it?” He didn’t wait for an answer, continuing on. “And then… BOOM! He was falling, and there was nothing you could do.”

He exploded, wrenching harder than ever at his restrains, much to the glee of Rumlow. “Oh well, at least you’ll see him soon.”

The last thing he felt was the searing pain of Rumlow branding him. His searing skin burned as he fell unconscious yet again.

 

He had no way of telling the time from anything inside the godforsaken room. He’d suffered at the hands of Rumlow for hours, but time had stood still. All he knew was that he was not going to die in a rotten jail cell. Working to release the weaker bindings at his wrists, he twisted and turned his arms. His wrists, rubbed red by the tough rope, finally came free from their traps. He sighed a sigh of pure ecstacy as he easily worked through the ropes at his ankles.

“You really tried, Sam. I thought you might make it out alive. I guess you’re just going to die the same way your little friend died.” His knife slid across the jail bars as he made his way towards Sam. His archenemy violent combat gear had been left behind, Sam noticed as he adjusted his legs and arms into a fighting stance.

The knife clanged as he threw it aside. “You know what, I think I’ll finish you off right here. The torture was more than enough to satisfy me. I think, I might just choke the life out of you.”

He dove forward, landing a jab to Sam’s neck, knocking the wind out of him, but left him still upright.

“You don’t deserve to die this way. A death by my hand is too good for you. I’m going to become a god.” Sam swiped forward, attacking in a fury of fists. Still, Rumlow barely bruised as Sam went down, landing hard on his side. He knew he’d broken a rib, Rumlow’s following punch sending him flying into the bars. Shallow breaths and erratic fighting wouldn’t help him. He needed to get out.

With all his pain and hurt, he concentrated it all into taking him down. With one strong swing of his legs, Rumlow was knocked out on the floor. Beneath him, Sam balanced his foot heavily on Rumlow’s chest. “You know, someday, you will die a lonely, painful and hopefully meaningless death.” With that, he was knocked unconscious. “Motherfucker.”

He stood. “Now,” he breathed, “to find my suit.”

 

“Okay, Sam. But… are you sure you’re okay?” Nat was standing above him as he lay in the infirmary of the Stark Tower. It seemed that he had eventually recovered his suit and gear and had… attempted to fly his way out. But with multiple injuries and a low level of energy and blood, he had seemingly crashed just outside of Nepal. Gratefully, the rest of the Avengers had been searching for him. Steve had pointed him out, thankfully recovered from his previous predicament. They had relocated the HYDRA base and had scouted the surrounding areas, which is how they had spotted him. As well as the fact that his wings were a pretty easy symbol to search for.

Now, he was being rehabilitated in the Stark Tower, surrounded by Nat and Steve. His head had been checked for a concussion from the fall, as well as healing his broken ribs and healing his new brand. A gift from Rumlow, he had sarcastically remarked when asked.

“I’ll be fine, Nat. You know me. Just another day at the office.” He smirked and inhaled briskly. “Maybe a little more R&R would do the trick.”

She patted his shoulder, careful not to hurt him. “Okay. Well… get better.”

“And we’ll debrief you later. Get well, Sam.” With that, Steve followed behind Natasha as they left his hospital room.

He recollected his memories. He knew he was missing something. Something important? “Oh, fuck!”

 

His previous recollection led him on a mad dash to your abode. In the mess of the past few days, it seemed that in his situation of being held hostage, he had missed your date. You, of course, had let your mind leap to the first awful scenario.

He probably thought I was boring.

Or he didn’t like my hair. Or laugh. Just another reason he didn’t show up.

Which is why you had sulked the night before in your living room, sipping endless amounts of red wine and crying over Ryan Gosling in The Notebook. Just another ideal Friday night.

You rose from the sofa only when you heard your name being called. And… the faint knocking of the door. As you got closer, you heard him.

“Y/N! Are you in there? Your lights are on so I’d assume you were in there.”

You rolled your eyes, barely drunk enough for this confrontation. But you continued listening. 

“Please! You have to understand.” He continued to pound on the door. Every heavy knock embedded itself into your mind. He had stood you up. He had forgotten about you. He wasn’t even into you. Every knock reassured you of some delusional insecurity. You’d had enough.

“Sam! If you don’t get off my porch right now, I might just…” Your verbal assault halted, noticing the awful condition he was in. His black eye was faintly visible, as well as his posture as he leaned against the doorway.

“Oh my gosh, Sam. What the hell happened to you?” You quickly ushered him in as he collapsed onto your couch, lying back and breathing heavily.

“I’m so sorry, Y/N. I… just a work hazard. You know how it is.” He winced as he sighed.

“What do you do?”

“Well…” He paused.

“Are you like a police officer or something? I didn’t really get to ask the other night, you know.”

“…Yeah, something like that.” He smiled, finally catching your eye as you hovered him.

“Are you sure you’re okay? What are you doing here?”

“Ha. Well, we had a date planned and I just happened to get your address but not your phone number. Also, grand gestures should count for something.” He smirked. You loved that smirk.

“Oh Sam.” You cupped his face in your hands. You’d already forgiven him, your heart hurting at his current situation.

“I really am sorry, Y/N. Even though I couldn’t take you out, doesn’t mean I wouldn’t. Some men are truly good.” He held your gaze, pulling you closer.

“Well, Sam Wilson. You are forgiven. For now.” You spoke ominously as he pulled you in further, sealing the deal with a kiss, his lips velvety smooth and soft against yours. He pulled away first, evening out his breathing.

“So… Raincheck on that date?” You giggled.

“Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Make sure to leave your thoughts and comments.


End file.
